Cursed, Loved, Frozen
by MagicKaty1
Summary: DOES INCLUDE A ROMANCE BETWEEN GRACE AND HENRY, JUST TO CLARIFY! anyways, here's the actual summary... When Killian is left all alone to take care of Henry and Emma and his daughter, Lia, he rises up and becomes a father. But when Emma returns, he finds the life that he has built for he and Lia suddenly falling apart. CaptainSwan story, my first one, so please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Killian smiled as another scream of delight came from the kitchen. Lia, his four year old daughter, was listening to Henry's tales of his first driving test. Yes, first driving test. He had failed because he accidentally ran over a garbage can. Lia had heard this story so many times, but every time she laughed her heart out.

"You're lucky you passed the second try, mate." Killian mused as he walked into the kitchen. He smirked at Henry. "The tale seems to have gone from running over a trash can to colliding with a fourteen wheeler pretty quickly."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Hook."

Henry found it awkward to call him anything other than Hook. Killian was too formal, and Dad was not fitting. He still cringed when he thought about Neal.

"Daddy, tell me a story." Lia pleaded. "Henry just keeps telling me the same one. Not that it isn't funny, it's just getting old.

Killian laughed. He had no idea where Lia's exceptional English came from. "Aye. So once, there were two bad guys named Greg and Tamara. They decided to purge the world of magic, claiming that it doesn't belong. But in truth, they worked for Peter Pan, the baddest of the baddies." Lia giggled. "So Peter Pan commanded them to take Henry to Neverland, because he was very naughty and thought it no sin to kidnap innocent eleven year olds with poor driving ability."

"Watch it, buddy!" Henry warned.

"You watch it." Killian said. "You're only sixteen. I can still ground you, mate."

"Anyways, once Henry had been taken, six people went through a portal to Neverland to save him."

"Who were these six people?" Lia asked.

"Well, those six people were Grandma and Grandpa, Rumpelstiltskin, Miss Regina, me and…" He stopped. He and Henry shared a glance. "Your mother."

Lia frowned. "Did I say something?"

"No, nothing." Killian said, continuing. "So these six people hiked through the sweltering hot jungle to find Henry. But, in the end, he died."

"Ooh, surprise ending." Henry said sarcastically.

"Worst. Ending. Ever!" Lia shouted. "Henry isn't dead! You're making stuff up!"

"No, I'm serious." Killian said, trying and failing to stifle a grin. "He died, but once we were able to defeat Pan by stealing his heart…"

"…which was actually mine…" Henry added.

"…aye, and we saved him."

"And then you guys locked me up in a box, stored me away underneath a floorboard, and left me there for a few days." Henry sniggered.

"Wow, you and Mom really stunk as parents."

"Hook's not my dad, Lia." Henry sighed. "He's _your_ dad."

The words hurt coming from his mouth.

"Oh yeah, forgot." Lia said. "Ooh! I just remembered the Dora the Explorer marathon is on in a few minutes! See ya, suckers!"

She raced off to go catch Dora.

Killian pulled a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. He drank a little and looked around the flat. In the past four years, he had bought a home, successfully raised Lia, ping-ponged Henry back and forth from the flat to Regina's house, and upgraded from a fifty-pound leather get up to jeans, hoodies and Converse.

There was a knock at the door and Mary Margaret poked her head in.

"Permission to enter?" She laughed.

"Permission accepted," Killian said with a warm smile.

David and Neal followed Mary Margaret through the door. Neal was almost five now, and pretty much was Lia's best friend.

"Neal!" Lia shouted. "Guess what? Dora's on!"

"Oh yeah!" Neal ran off to go join Lia.

Killian hugged Mary Margaret and shook hands with David. He had become closer to the Charmings in the past few years. He loved Neal like a son, mostly because he reminded him so much of his namesake.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Henry said, giving David a hug. "Grandma, how are you?"

"Very good, thanks for asking!" Mary Margaret turned to Killian once she was finished mauling Henry with hugs. "How have you been, Killian?"

"Pretty good." He answered. "And you?"

"We're good." David grinned. "We have Neal registered for kindergarten in the fall, so that's good news."

"Indeed it is, mate." Killian stole a glance at Lia as she watched TV. He couldn't imagine her going off to school. She was his daughter, and he didn't want anyone else sharing in that amazing pleasure.

The adults talked while Henry studied for math class and the little ones watched Nick Jr. Pretty soon, though, it was almost eight o'clock at night.

"Alright, Neal, time to go home and get ready for bed." David said.

"Why?" Neal moaned. "Can't I stay here?"

"That's fine with me." Killian said. "I'll drop him off on my way to work tomorrow."

Killian had taken the position of deputy at the sheriff's office, alongside David, who was the sheriff.

"I think I have some of his pajamas in my purse." Mary Margaret smiled. "Are you sure, Killian?"

"Yeah, of course." Killian returned her smile. "Don't worry about it, mate, I won't stab him in the head with my hook or anything."

David's eyes narrowed. "You better not, or you'll be hearing from the sheriff and his deputy."

Killian laughed. Mary Margaret handed him Neal's clothes and Killian ushered the Charmings out of the door. "Goodnight!"

He closed the door and wrangled the little ones into their pajamas.

Once Henry had gone to his room, Killian flopped into bed and stared into the spot that used to be occupied by Emma.

"I hate that woman." He mumbled, like he did every night.

He wasn't referring to Emma; he would never say such a thing about her. He was talking about the woman that had taken her from him. The woman who had frozen her into a statue.

Elsa.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I do! Please review if you want to hear more about this story! _****_J_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**

**_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I promise that this will not be just "another silly one-shot". (Yeah, I'm looking at you, CloudyDream) lol _****_J_********_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Killian woke up to the sound of pots clanging in the kitchen. He sat bolt upright in bed, which resulted in accidentally poking himself in the leg with his hook.

"Ouch!" He moaned.

He limped out into the hall. The clanging was getting louder.

"Lia, if that's you, I swear I will ground you for life!"

He entered the kitchen and found Henry cooking breakfast. Or trying to cook breakfast.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Killian asked.

"Making pancakes." Henry replied.

Killian groaned when he saw the splatters of pancake batter all over the floor. "Well, in case you didn't know, the batter goes _in the pan_."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I'm doing something nice for you. It is Father's Day."

Killian's annoyance dissipated. "Oh, well then thanks."

Henry grinned. "Anytime. I'm always obliged to making a mess out of pancake batter."

Killian just then noticed that pancake batter was splatter _everywhere_. On the floor, on the walls, on the counters, on the shelves, _everywhere_.

He picked up a picture that had been sprayed. It was taken on Lia's birthday, when she was turning one. She was covered in cake because she had tried to stuff it _through_ her face, not into her mouth. Killian was holding her, Henry was wiping her chin, and Emma was laughing.

_Emma_.

_No, I will not think about this right now_, Killian thought.

"Daddy!" Lia shouted as she and Neal came into the kitchen. "Why did Henry decorate the kitchen with pancake batter?"

"Because he's nuts!" Killian cried, picking Lia up off the floor and spinning her around.

"Me too, me too!" Neal whined.

Once the little ones were officially way too dizzy, Killian went to go change into something that he had not slept in. It was almost nine, and he needed to be at work by nine thirty.

Once he had changed into a blue button up shirt, jeans and a nice pair of shoes, he packed Neal up and started to leave.

"Bye-bye, Neal." Lia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye-bye."

Killian plopped Neal down into Lia's car seat, buckled him up, and sat down in the front seat. He had pretty much perfected driving with one hand and one hook, and surprisingly had passed the driver's test in one try.

"Is it hard driving with one hand, Mr. Killian?"

"Not really."

"Is having that hook uncomfortable?"

"You get used to it."

"This car seat is too pink."

"We're almost to your apartment building, you can deal with it."

"I need to go potty."

"Hold it, please."

"I really gotta go."

"_Please_ hold it!"

"What are you thinking right now?"

"That you talk too much."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

Once Neal had been dropped off, Killian turned around and headed towards the sheriff's office. He was almost there when he saw something behind a tree move. Something human.

Deciding it was probably just a trick of the light or something, he continued driving.

He parked in front of the building and started on his way inside. But something behind him moved.

Killian turned and nearly fainted with surprise. Someone was standing very close to him. Someone with blond hair and green eyes.

Someone who's name was Emma Swan


	3. Chapter 3

"Swan?" Killian gasped in disbelief.

"Killian!" She flung her arms around him. He shivered. She was ice cold.

"Why are you so cold?" Killian said. "And I thought Elsa had trapped you! I thought you were dead!"

"She let me go!" Emma explained. "She said she didn't need me anymore, that we had already done what she needed."

"What she needed? What did she need?"

"Something about our daughter. Killian, I'm worried. Elsa is a lunatic. She might try and hurt Lia."

"Lia will be fine, just don't worry about it." Killian pulled her in and kissed her. A puzzle piece in Killian's brain clicked into place. He had forgotten how wonderful it was to hold Emma, to kiss her.

Emma glanced at the deputy badge on Killian's belt. "You moron! You stole my job!"

Killian laughed. "To be fair, I thought you were dead."

David's voice came from the sheriff's office doorway. "Hook, come on, we've got work to do."

David then spotted Emma, and his expression turned from annoyance to surprise.

"Emma?"

Emma practically flew over to David and tackled him in a hug. "Dad!"

Killian smiled. "Father and daughter, reunited after three years. You Charmings could have your own soap opera."

"Since when have you know what a soap opera is?" Emma asked.

"Never mind that." David said. "I have to call your mother. I only hope she doesn't have a heart attack."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Okay, okay, don't murder me! This chapter is really, really, really, really, really, really short. Sorry! Please review, though!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Margaret screamed and hugged Emma. "Emma! You're… alive!"

"Yeah Mom, love me don't break me."

They were at Mary Margaret and David's flat. Henry was at school and Lia was at daycare, so it was just the adults and Neal.

"Who's this?" Neal asked curiously, watching his mother and sister with interest.

"This is your big sister, Emma." David replied softly, lifting Neal off the ground and moving closer to Emma. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice." Neal said.

Emma smiled. "Wow, the last time I saw you, you were just a tiny one year old. Now look at you!"

"I'm a big boy." Neal said proudly.

"Yes you are." Mary Margaret laughed.

Killian spun his car keys around on his finger. "I have to go pick up Henry from school in a few minutes."

"I thought he could drive?" David asked.

"Wait, _what_?" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to buy him a car, and since he can't have mine, I'm his personal taxi."

"I'll come with you." Emma said.

"No, you can stay here." Killian said. "Continue your reunion. I won't be gone long."

Emma shook her head. "I haven't seen Henry in who knows how long, I want to at least come with to pick him up from school."

Killian sighed. "Alright."

He didn't know why he didn't want her coming along; it just felt weird.

"Let's go."

Emma stepped out of Killian's car. She looked up at the school. It was much bigger than it had been before she had been frozen.

"Regina had it rebuilt." Killian explained. "It had gotten damaged when we were fighting Elsa."

"Oh."

Emma saw Henry walking out of the building. She hid behind the car, wanting to surprise him.

"Hey Hook!" Henry called. "Guess what?"

"What, mate?"

"I got an A+ in Algebra!"

"Woo hoo!"

Killian high fived Henry and opened the back seat door.

"Umm, Hook?" Henry said. "I can sit in the front now. I'm sixteen."

_Sixteen?_ Emma thought. _So it's been three years since I got frozen. That means Lia is…_

"Four?" Emma said, not realizing she was speaking aloud.

Henry peeked around the corner of the car and nearly fainted. "Mom? You're… alive?"

"Holy crap, is that the Charming's catchphrase for today?" Killian whistled.

"I guess so." Emma laughed, pulling Henry into a bear hug.

"Mom, don't choke me!" Henry gasped.

"Sorry." Emma said, pulling away and kissing Henry's cheek. "I love you Henry."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Shall we get going, lass?" Killian said. "People are starting to stare."

"Of course, lad," Emma replied in her best Killian impression.

They all piled into the car.

Emma shivered. "Killian, is it just me or is it getting cold?"

"The temperature's the same to me." Killian answered. "I think you're just tired. I'll drop you off at home before I go and pick up Lia."

Henry and Emma hopped out of the car when they reached their apartment building. Killian drove off.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Henry asked. "Your lips are blue."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma said.

Henry unlocked the door and they stepped inside. The flat was exactly the same as it had been when Killian bought it for them four years ago. Plain white walls, birch wood floors, a small kitchen and warm colored furniture.

"Home." Emma murmured.

"Yup." Henry said. "Welcome home."

**_A/N:_**

**_Okay, so I have something planned to happen to Emma, and I will bring in Regina in the next chapter, as well as Belle and Rumpel. The next chapter will also feature the first time Emma meets Lia, well the four year old Lia. And I got a question from my buddy MarracaGirl where the name Lia came from, and I kind of derived it from the name Liam. I thought it would be cute for Killian to name his daughter after his late brother, and Lia sort of fit. Hope you like this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma heard the door open as Killian returned home with Lia. She was sitting on Killian's bed, brushing her hair with the comb she had found.

"Swan?" Killian called.

Emma stood up and walked out into the kitchen/dining room/living room. "I'm here."

Killian was standing alone in the kitchen. No Lia anywhere.

"She went to her room." Killian explained. "She made a project at daycare and she wanted to put it up on her wall."

Emma nodded.

"I invited Mary Margaret and David to meet us at Granny's tonight for dinner." Killian said as he made himself a sandwich.

"Oh, okay." Emma said.

Emma shivered again. It was probably from being an ice statue for three years, but it still was annoying. Every time she felt cold, it was worse than the last time.

"Is everything alright, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

_"__Why are you letting me go?" Emma asked as the ice surrounding her melted._

_"__Because I no longer need you to be a statue, of course." Elsa chuckled. "And I thought you were bright."_

_"__It just seems odd." Emma was tempted to punch Elsa in the face. Why shouldn't she, considering Ela had just frozen Emma and made her a piece of art._

_"__What have you done to Killian?" Emma asked furiously. "And my daughter…"_

_"__Lia."_

_"__Yeah, Lia."_

_"__Oh, they're safe and sound, living as a family in a tiny flat and pretending you never existed."_

_Emma felt a pang of guilt. She had sworn to herself when she held Lia in her arms that she would never abandon her. The Charming family tree was filled with crappy parents. Rumpel, Pan, Cora, Snow and Charming (sort of), herself. And she had let her daughter grow up without her. _

_"__Don't fret, darling." Elsa purred. "You are just carrying on the family tradition!"_

_Elsa cackled, as if she had actually said something funny._

_"__Why are you really letting me go?" Emma snarled._

_"__Oh alright, if you insist." Elsa cleared her throat. "I need you to do something for me."_

_"__Like what?" Emma asked._

_"__I need you to find me True Love." Elsa said._

_"__I am not going to play Matchmaker for you…"_

_"__No, no, that's not what I meant! I need you to find me the product of True Love."_

_What was it with bad guys and True Love? Why can't they use something like the thing you hate most for once?_

_"__Then why don't you just use me?" Emma replied._

_"__You're already the savior, you already have a purpose." Elsa sighed. "I need something new, something that hasn't got a purpose like being a 'savior'."_

_Oh crap._

_"__Lia?" Emma gasped._

_"__Now you've got it!" Elsa cried._

_"__Why do you want her?" Emma demanded._

_"__That is none of your concern." Elsa snapped. "I just need your dear daughter."_

_"__And what makes you think that I'll give her to you?"_

_Elsa pressed her flawless face uncomfortably close to Emma's. "Because if you don't, I will take everything from you. I will chase you down until pigs fly. I will make your life living hell. And if you ever tell anyone about what I have told you," Elsa laughed. "Let's just say it won't be pretty."_

* * *

"Swan!"

Emma gasped for air as she realized she was lying on the floor in the middle of the kitchen.

"What happened?" Emma panted.

"I was telling you about Henry's driving tests when all of a sudden you collapsed!"

Emma's brain flashed of the memory she had just experienced. She knew she should tell Killian about Elsa's request for Lia, but she couldn't. She couldn't lose him.

There was a tap on the door. "Hello? Hook, are you in there?"

It was Regina.

Killian helped Emma to her feet and sat her down on the couch. "Yeah, lass, just hold on."

"Henry!" Killian yelled. "Regina's here!"

Henry came rushing into the room, already carrying his backpack. "Mom!"

The door opened and Regina stepped in. She was wearing a white blouse and black jeans, with red pumps. Her hair was shorter than it had been three years ago.

"Mom, guess who we found today!" Henry said excitedly.

He stepped aside to reveal Emma on the couch.

"Emma!" Regina gasped. "You're… alive?"

"Wow, I think you guys are setting a record." Killian exclaimed.

"How are things with you and Robin?" Emma asked as Regina hugged her gingerly.

"Very well." Regina said.

Marian had died (for good this time) in the battle with Elsa, shortly before Emma had been frozen. Robin and Roland had been devastated, but Regina had taken this second (or was it third?) chance with Robin.

"That's good to hear." Emma said. She was also glad for the fact that Regina would not be out to kill her anymore.

"Daddy!" A little girl shouted from behind Emma. "Guess wha-"

She paused when she saw Emma.

"Lia, this is…" Killian began.

"Mommy." Lia finished.

Emma expected her to be excited and run into her arms. But instead Lia did the last thing she expected.

She ran right out the door.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Okay, I know I promised Belle and Rumpel, but I couldn't fit them into the plot of this chapter, so I'll have them in the next chapter or two. Please review though, and don't murder me because of my mistake! (lolz)_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Lia!" Killian shouted as he walked the streets of Storybrooke. "Oh Swan, where could she have gone?"

"Don't lose hope." Mary Margaret said. "We'll find her."

They walked into Gold's pawn shop. This and Granny's were the only places they could think that Lia would go.

"And what may I help you with, _Hook_?" Rumpel asked with emphasis on the last word. He and Killian had gotten past the whole Milah thing, but they still weren't besties.

"Oh nothing, _Rumpel_." Killian said. "Except for the fact that my daughter is missing!"

"Our daughter, might I remind you." Emma said.

Rumpel's eyebrows met the ceiling. "Emma? You're… alive?"

"Seriously mates!" Killian cried. "Is this a new craze?"

Belle walked in, carrying a stack of books. She dropped them promptly when she saw Emma.

"Emma?" Belle gasped. "You're… alive?"

Killian threw his hands up in the air. "It's official!"

Emma slapped his cheek. "Shut up, Hook."

Killian grinned.

"So, what about Lia being missing?" Rumpel asked.

"Lia's missing?" Belle gulped. "Have you tried a Locator Spell?"

"That's we came here for." David said.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you." Rumpel sighed.

"What?" Emma yelled.

"I would help you if I could." Rumpel said. "But I'm fresh out of Locator Spells."

"Since when?" Mary Margaret snapped.

"None of your business." Rumpel said. "Have you asked Ruby for help? She may be able to sniff out Lia."

"She's probably too busy kissing Whale." Killian muttered.

"Wait, they got together?" Emma squealed. "I knew it!"

"Not the time for girly squeals, Mom." Henry groaned.

"Yeah, sorry." Emma said.

"That is a good idea though." David said. "Thanks Gold, I guess."

"Any time." Rumpel said with pleasure.

* * *

The crew entered Granny's Diner and immediately spotted Ruby taking some old man's order.

"Ruby!" Emma called.

"Emma?" Ruby shrieked. "You're…"

"No!" Killian shouted. "Don't say it!"

Ruby shrugged and ran up to embrace Emma. "I missed you so much!"

"Feelings _so_ mutual!" Emma laughed.

"Okay, enough of that." Killian moaned. "Ruby, lass, we need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Lia ran off, and we need you to help us find her." Mary Margaret explained.

"Oh, of course!" Ruby nodded "Do you have something of hers I can smell?"

Killian pulled a tiny note out of his pocket. "Lia made this for me to show me her handwriting."

Ruby sniffed the note. "Got it."

David lead the way out of Granny's as they set off to find Lia.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Here you go! Belle and Rumpel! I'll probably show them again sometime soon. Ugh! Sorry, I'm in my room right now and this stupid fly is trying to zoom up my nose. AH HA! Got it! Take that, stupid fly!_**

**_Okay, now that that's out of my system, please REVIEW! (and elephants don't moo) lol_**


	7. Chapter 7

"It's getting stronger." Ruby said. "Lia's close."

They were almost to the docks, and it suddenly occurred to Killian where Lia was.

"Lia!" He yelled. Killian started running down to the docks.

"Killian, wait!"

He reached his destination in record time. It was the tiny ship he and Henry had built Lia for her third birthday. It was big enough to fit Killian inside if he bent his knees ever so slightly.

"Go away." A small voice said from underneath a blanket.

"Lia, please come out of there." Killian pleaded.

"No!"

"Honey, what has gotten you so worked up?"

Lia peeked out from underneath her cover. She looked fine, but her face was planted into a whimper.

"Why was Mommy standing in our house today, Daddy?" Lia asked. "She's supposed to be dead."

"Well, aren't you happy that she's alive?"

Lia shrugged. "I was just scared that she was another one of Elsa's snow monsters or something, and not really Mommy."

Killian was sort of confused and flabbergasted at this, but hey, kids will be kids.

"Lia, it really is your mother." Killian promised. "Elsa froze her into a statue for three years and has now just let her go. I would never lie to you, okay sweetie?"

Lia nodded and Killian lifted her out of the tiny ship. The rest of the search party was gathered outside.

"Grandma!" Lia shouted.

Mary Margaret whooped and picked up Lia. She stroked her blond hair. "Don't you _ever_ run away again, young lady!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Lia said with a salute.

Once Lia was passed around and got hugged a ton by everyone but Emma, they headed back to Granny's. Emma trailed at the back of the pack, not sure how to approach Lia. It would probably just take time, but Emma didn't want time. She wanted her daughter back.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Okay, I know this one is short, but I didn't have a lot of time because I'm leaving on Monday and won't be coming back until Friday, and I needed to work out some stuff for my trip. I will hopefully publish another chapter later today or tomorrow, so please REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma half-listened as the other adults chattered at dinner. She was lost in thoughts about Lia, Henry, Killian and what Elsa had said. Why in the world would Elsa want her daughter? It was probably something like what Zelena needed baby Neal for; evil.

"Emma, honey." Mary Margaret nudged Emma into reality. "Do you feel up to dessert?"

Emma hesitated. Ruby was standing in her waitress uniform in front of her, waiting.

"No thanks," Emma replied. "But I think Lia would like something. Wouldn't you?"

Lia was cowering in the corner of the table, smashed between Henry and the wall.

"Lia, be polite." Killian said softly, lifting her over Henry's head and setting her in his lap.

"I'll have some ice-cream." Lia mumbled.

"What flavor, sweetie?" Ruby asked.

"Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, please."

Ruby chuckled and walked off with their order.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret muttered into Emma's ear.

Emma nodded, but she wasn't okay. Her own daughter wouldn't speak to her, her husband and son had changed so drastically that she didn't even know who they were anymore, and she felt extremely cold.

"Swan, are you feeling fine?" Killian asked. "Your lips are blue."

Emma nodded again. "I think I just need some fresh air."

She got up and nearly ran out of the diner. Killian followed.

"Swan, what has gotten into you?" Killian demanded.

"Nothing, I just need some air!" Emma protested, holding back the tears that were fighting their way out.

"No, that's not it." Killian grabbed her hand.

Emma pulled away. Killian's eyes widened with surprise at Emma's action.

"It's nothing." She said quietly.

"Swan, you may be able to detect lies but you are horrible at making them."

Emma stomped her foot down onto the ground like a five year old. "Fine, you want to know what is wrong? Lia hates me. Henry is now able to drive. You act like you popped out of a Hallmark movie when it comes to dealing with our daughter. I have missed three years of raising Lia, even after I swore to myself that I would not do to her what I did to Henry and what my parents did to me."

"Swan, you're being too hard on yourself…"

"No, I am sick of you!" Emma shouted. "I am sick of you acting like a gentleman all the time! Acting like the whole world is okay, but it's not! I may have just been frozen for three years, but I know this much: the world is not okay! My life is not okay! Everything is not okay!"

"Please just listen to me…"

"Enough!" Emma was practically screaming now. "Why do you have to always be by my side? Always have my back? I can do things myself without you! Being all over each other is my parents thing! There is no such thing as True Love! Is there was, would not be screaming like a banshee out here in the freezing weather!"

"It's seventy degrees out…"

Emma pushed Killian backwards. He stumbled into a table and fell to the ground. Emma immediately felt guilt.

"Killian, holy crap I'm so sorry!" She tried to help him to his feet but he pushed her away.

"Sorry isn't good enough, _Emma_."

And with that Killian left.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_This chapter hurt me to write! I didn't want to ruin Emma and Killian's relationship, but I had to. Of course they won't stay apart for long, but long enough to get some good silent treatment in! As always, Please Review Pretty Please I'm Begging You! And yes, even after eight chapters I still don't own Once Upon a Time. (WAAAAHHHH!)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma slammed the door to Mary Margaret and David's apartment. They were still back at the diner, probably wondering why Emma and Killian had left.

Emma only felt comfortable coming here. She couldn't go back to Killian's flat; that would just result in someone dying. She couldn't go live in her car; she had no idea where it was. She could've rented a room at Granny's, but she didn't have any money.

David and Mary Margaret arrived home about an hour later, dragging a sleeping Neal with them.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret threw her arms around Emma's neck.

"We thought you and Killian had fought." David said. "We heard the shouting."

Emma nodded and felt her eyes tearing up.

"Oh, honey, don't cry!" Mary Margaret patted Emma's head like she was a two year old.

"Can I stay here?" Emma asked.

"Of course," David replied.

Emma smiled and walked upstairs. Her room was exactly how she had left it four years ago.

She flopped down onto the bed and closed her eyes. She imagined being at home with Killian, as if nothing had happened. They would peacefully sleep, without ever thinking that they could fight. But they did, and it might not be something they could recover from.

Emma sighed and fell asleep.

Emma woke up in a dream. It was four years ago, at her wedding. It was in the middle of July, but it was freezing. Elsa was coming, and that's why Killian and Emma decided to tie the knot.

Emma watched as she walked down the aisle, David at her side. She was wearing the traditional white dress and veil, but with a thick white overcoat and boots. Killian stood up at the front in his tuxedo. Emma and Mary Margaret had to practically force him into it.

She watched as Killian and herself smiled at each other. It seemed to foreign now. Killian would never be that person again, the one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. Now he was the picture perfect daddy with the protectiveness problem.

She watched as they made their vows to always be together, until death do they part. She watched as Archie pronounced them man and wife. And most painfully, she watched as they kissed.

The dream changed into a montage of different memories. Emma and Killian arriving home from their wedding, Emma telling Killian she was pregnant, Killian swinging Emma around a kissing her, Emma in labor with Killian by her side, Henry holding baby Lia as Killian and Emma kissed, Emma jumping in front of Killian as Elsa shot an ice projectile, resulting in Emma being frozen, and her most recent memory of pushing Killian backwards into that table.

Emma was stuck on that montage for hours as it replayed in her mind, over and over again. The last memory that she saw before she woke up though was a new one, a picture of Lia. Her blond hair, ice blue eyes and cute button nose; she seemed so happy. _The world_ seemed happy.

But that feeling was gone.

**_A/N:_**

**_*sniffles* I hate sad chapters! And yes, I did a sort of backstory, daniellm (I think that's her pen name, not sure though). I probably will follow up with another backstory sometime in the next few weeks, but for now this is it, so savor it! I will not be updating Monday-Friday, so don't kill me when I don't update! Please Review Pretty Please and have a good day/night/period of time!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N:_**

**_Hello peeps! I hope you guys aren't mad for the late update. I arrived home yesterday and I have a really bad cold (swollen ears; deep, raspy cough; stuffy nose) so I didn't feel up to updating. I was at a summer camp all week (don't ask why) and obviously stayed up too late. Any-who, enjoy and don't forget to review!_**

**_P.S: Sorry about the typos in the last chapter. I was dead tired when I wrote it._**

**_P.S.S: There will not be silent treatment between Emma and Killian. I just found it more fun to write insults._**

* * *

Killian closed the door as quietly as possible as he returned home. He had made it almost all the way home before he remembered to go back and retrieve Henry and Lia. They had already left Granny's, thanks to Mary Margaret's amazing instincts (or probably because they had heard Killian and Emma yelling and decided that it was safer to go home).

"Hook, you're back!" Henry said, popping up from the couch and scaring the heck out of Killian.

"Holy crap, Henry, you nearly killed me." Killian panted.

"Sorry." Henry shrugged. "Anyways, where's Mom?"

Killian froze. What was he supposed to say to Henry, _your mother and I hate each other and she's probably out sleeping in a car?_

"She's, umm, still sat Granny's." Killian lied. "She wanted to help clean up."

Henry, who was extremely exhausted, bought it. "Okay, well, tell her good night for me."

"I will."

Henry left, and Killian sighed. What was he going to do?

* * *

Emma woke up and softly moved her hand to the left side of the bed, expecting to feel Killian sleeping soundly next to her. But instead it was just an empty spot.

Emma realized then how much she missed having Killian around. She had been frozen into a statue for three years, unable to think about anything except the people who probably thought she was dead. It was worse than a sleeping curse, mostly because it was freezing cold.

"Emma honey, breakfast!" David called upstairs.

She could never miss that, though.

"I'm not a baby…" She grumbled as she pulled on a T-shirt and jeans.

"Emma?"

"I'm coming!'

Emma stomped down the stairs and nearly tripped over one of Neal's toys; a tiny Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bobble head.

"Neal, please clean up after yourself!" Mary Margaret scolded. "Your sister nearly tripped over Michelangelo!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Mary Margaret."

She wanted to say Mom, but she just wasn't in that mood.

David smiled. "That's the Emma I know. And the look just finishes it off."

Emma stole a peek at herself in the mirror. Her hair was flattened on one side, and her lipstick was smeared. Her T-shirt was wrinkled and her jeans had a tear in them.

Emma started to attempt to look normal, but a loud knock on the door interrupted her.

"Honey, you should go upstairs." David said, getting up to answer the door.

"Why?" Emma asked.

The door opened before David could reach it and there stood Killian, Lia sitting on his shoulders and Henry standing beside him.

"Mom?" Henry said. "What are you doing here?"

Emma opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"She's just visiting her parents; she hasn't seen them in three years." Killian answered, pushing aside the urge to gaze at Emma.

"Thanks for being Super-Dad, Killian." Emma muttered.

"It is my pleasure, lass." Killian said.

"Oh don't 'lass' me, Killian." Emma snapped.

"I will do as I please, Swan." Killian barked.

"The children are in the room, I don't think…" David began.

"Be quiet, mate." Killian said.

"Don't you dare speak to my father like that!" Emma shouted.

"Oh wow, is the Savior finally calling the parents that have been fighting for her for years 'Mom and Dad'?" Killian laughed coldly, placing Lia on the couch. "That's your problem, Swan, you're so blind. People are always trying to love you and help you, but you never return their affection. Your parents have been expressing their deep care for you since the day they found you lass, and all you do is push them away. It took you nearly two years to finally reciprocate the feeling I had for you, because you can't see the people who actually care about you. Maybe that's why you have always failed when it comes to loving someone."

"Like who?" Emma yelled.

"Oh I don't know, _Henry_?" Killian said. "You act like you had no choice to give him up. He could've been happy, you could've been happy, if you had just kept him. But no, you thought of your needs, not his. You think you gave him his best chance by giving him away, but in truth all you cared about was yourself, and what you wanted. I could have given up Lia when you were frozen, I could've said that I wasn't ready to be a father. But I didn't chicken out, Swan. I kept her. Because everyone has a choice."

The room was silent. Emma couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Killian's mouth. It wasn't because they weren't true; it wasn't because they hurt to be heard from the voice of her husband.

It was because they were true, and Emma just realized that.

Emma should have just run off right then, left Killian behind, and decided that loving someone was overrated. But instead she felt an immediate wave of thanks towards Killian. She understood now that she had been waiting for someone to tell her the truth her entire life. Her entire life had been a lie, a con. But Killian actually told the truth.

So she kissed him.

She flung herself into his arms and pushed his lips into hers as hard as possible. He tensed and pulled back. Emma waited for him to scream, to punch her, to annihilate her. But he returned the kiss with passion.

It felt like the kiss they had shared outside Granny's at Neal's naming ceremony. Slow, but meaningful. It felt like they loved each other.

Something Emma hadn't felt in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N:_**

**_Hi y'all! I'm back with another update. Don't die of excitement, please, I don't have the time to go to jail for over exciting people (lolz). So I don't really have much to say except enjoy and REVIEW!_**

* * *

_Two Years Later..._

Life was amazing after Killian and Emma made up. Emma felt as if she had never left Storybrooke. She went out to lunch with Killian sometimes during his break (he had refused to resign his position as deputy, not like Emma cared). She was a stay at home mom now, and watched Lia while juggling the constant arrival of her parents, Henry, and college applications.

Henry was now eighteen, and graduated from high school. Regina had taken down the town line, so people could now leave Storybrooke. Henry had applied for every college that was more than fifty miles away so he could take advantage of the town line's disappearance. Though his grades weren't exceptional in any subject except English, he had gotten accepted to a lot of colleges. He just couldn't decide which to go to.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Lia complained.

Lia was six, and took after her father in every way except for her hair color. She loved the water and sailing, and her icy blue eyes loved to read books about pirates and that sort of thing. She was sarcastic and charming, and not to mention she had the cutest British accent that she had inherited from her father. Everyone knew that Lia would catch the eyes of many boys eventually.

"I'm almost done with the stew, sweetie." Emma sighed.

"Beef stew again?" Lia groaned. "We had that yesterday."

"We're having it again." Emma said sternly. "No complaining."

Killian walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Lia's cheek. "How's my princess?"

Lia giggled. "I would be great if Mom wasn't making beef stew for dinner."

Killian moaned. "Really? Again?"

"Oh, shut up." Emma laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Henry barged in, his girlfriend Grace trailing behind him. She looked quite a lot like an older version of Lia actually, with the same blond hair, tiny and cute facial features, and petite bodies. Although their eye color was different, Emma couldn't help but imagine Lia growing up to look like Grace.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, throwing himself into Emma's arms with enthusiasm.

"Hello Henry…?" Emma answered. Henry was never this excited.

"I have some amazing news." Henry practically screamed.

Grace's face was nearly bursting with excitement. "You tell her, Henry."

Henry placed a hand on Grace's shoulder and grinned. "Today I asked Grace to marry me."

"And I said…" Grace said. "…yes."

Emma and Killian were silent but Lia shrieked in delight.

"Grace is gonna be my auntie?" Lia cried. "Oh yeah!"

Grace chuckled. "Oh yeah yourself, Lia."

Henry looked a bit confused at his mother's reaction. "Aren't you happy, Mom?"

"Yes, of course, honey!" Emma was holding back tears. She didn't know if they were happy or sad, but she decided she would just make them look happy.

Killian clapped Henry on the back. "Way to go, lad. Got yourself a nice lady."

Henry smiled. "The wedding will be in two weeks, hopefully. It will be small, just our immediate family and close friends."

"I'm sure you guys can have it by the wishing well." Emma said. "That's where your grandfather married Belle."

"That sounds lovely, Mrs. Jones." Grace said. "Well, Henry, we should be going. We still have to tell my father and Regina about the wedding, as well as Mary Margaret and David."

Henry and Grace waved goodbye and left.

"Can I be the maid of honor, Mom?" Lia asked.

"Honey, you're too young." Emma said warmly. "You'll probably be the flower girl."

Lia seemed pleased.

The next few hours passed by slowly. All Emma could think about was Henry. Her son was getting _married_? This couldn't be happening! He may be eighteen, but to Emma he was still the scrawny little ten year old who had shown up on her doorstep claiming to be her son and saying that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Are you alright, Love?" Killian asked as they crawled into bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma sighed.

"You're thinking about Henry's engagement, aren't you?"

Emma still couldn't get used to someone knowing her so well.

"Maybe." She mumbled.

"It will be alright." Killian assured her. "He was going to have to grow up eventually."

"But why now?" Emma moaned.

"I don't know, Love, but it is happening now, so all we can do is try and make the best of it." Killian squeezed Emma's arm. "We still have Lia. We still have each other. Don't ruin this for yourself and more importantly, for Henry."

"Okay."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I am obsessed with author's notes! They are addicting!_**

**_Anyways, I promise the next chapter will have Henry and Grace's wedding. I ship them, but I don't know what their ship name is, so please leave a review saying what the name is or what you think it should be. Thanks!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_**

**_I thought it would be interesting to do this chapter from Grace's POV, so here you go! If you like, REVIEW! If you don't like, REVIEW! I love helpful input!_**

**_P.S._**

**_Sorry about the mistake in the last chapter. Grace is not Lia's aunt; she is her sister-in-law. I went back and fixed that for you guys, though._**

* * *

Grace sighed happily as the music started playing. In a few minutes, she would be married to the love of her life, Henry. In a few minutes, she would be Mrs. Grace Mills.

"Auntie Gracie!" Lia screeched.

Grace smiled. Even though Lia was her sister-in-law, not her niece, she still enjoyed being called "auntie".

"You look _amazing_!" Lia said. "I hope I look like you when I get married!"

Grace snuck a peek at the mirror that was leaning against a table. She really did look amazing. Her dress was tight at the top with a plunging neckline, but for the sake of the children she had covered that up with a lace over-shirt. The skirt started right when the lace shirt ended. It billowed out into a simple white sheet that went down past her feet, so you couldn't see the plain little white flats Grace was wearing. It sounded ugly when Ruby and Belle had designed it for her, but once Grace tried it on it felt and looked like the dress of an angel.

Grace then focused on her hair and makeup. She didn't want to go too overboard with the makeup; just some mascara, lipstick and blush. But Mary Margaret had done wonders with Grace's plain brown hair. It was piled into a braided bun with tiny snowbells placed delicately in the folds. It showed off Grace's face and complimented her dark brown eyes.

Last but not least Grace admired her veil. Granny had crocheted it to look like a ton of thin doilies had come together to make one big sheet. It hung in Grace's face so she could only see enough to walk without tripping, but once it flips over everyone can see the tiara that held it on. It was silver with a million peals clustered together to make a bunch of tiny little flowers. It had belonged to Grace's mother, according to her father, and Grace felt proud to wear it on her wedding day.

"Thank you, Lia; you are so very kind to me." Grace said in a very regal and polite voice. Lia giggled just like Grace knew she would, and soon Grace was laughing as well.

"Don't kill yourself, Gracie." Jefferson scolded as he walked over to her. He was wearing a plain black tuxedo and fortunately had ditched his top hat. His hair was graying a little, but Grace didn't mind.

"I won't, don't worry Papa." Grace said.

Lia jumped as Granny motioned for her to walk down the aisle. Lia boldly tossed flowers into the air like a pro, leaving a path of daisies for Grace and her father to tread on.

Once Lia reached the end, Grace started her walk down the aisle.

"This is it." Grace's father whispered into her ear.

"This is it." Grace repeated.

Could she do this? Could she really marry Henry?

Once glance at Henry grinning in his tuxedo said that she could. But the slightly sad and disappointed look on Emma's face said otherwise.

Archie nodded as Grace stepped up to the altar and Jefferson sat down in his seat.

"As you all hopefully know," Archie began, "we are here to join Henry Mills and Grace…er…"

"It doesn't matter, Archie." Grace muttered.

"Okay, well, Grace, in marriage…"

The rest of the ceremony dragged on as the said their vows. The vows were nothing special if you only heard the words. But Grace _listened_ to the words as Henry spoke them. He meant every word he said, and Grace hoped he knew that she meant every word she said as well.

"And I am now pleased to pronounce you husband and wife." Archie nearly squealed. "You may kiss the bride."

"Kiss me, _Mr._ Mills." Grace said.

"Of course, _Mrs._ Mills." Henry laughed.

And as their lips touched, Grace felt as if the world was being mended by the largest bottle of Krazy Glue. Everything was perfect. Her father had said that being married at only eighteen was a mistake, but Grace knew that waiting any longer to marry Henry was the real mistake.

They pulled apart and the people in their seats clapped. The small space around the wishing well was only enough for Emma and Killian, Mary Margaret and David, Regina, Jefferson, Neal, Lia, Archie and of course Henry and Grace. But it felt like the entire town of Storybrooke, Maine was rejoicing at the marriage.

_**A/N:**_

_**This was a super fun chapter to write! Please review if you think it is as much to fun to read as it is to write! If there are any typos, please mention those as well. Thanks!**_


End file.
